This invention relates to topical compositions and a glove for protection against radiation exposure, such as that due to radiation used in medical procedures.
Over the past several decades there has been a proliferation of medical diagnostic and treatment devices that involve the use of x-rays, beta rays, gamma rays and radioactive isotopes. In addition, there has been recent concern regarding possible radiation exposure from nuclear weapons and terrorist attacks on nuclear facilities.
In the medical field, the use of x-ray fluoroscopy in diagnostic and therapeutic applications has been increasing due to the growth of Interventional Cardiology and Radiology. With this growth, there is an increasing number of medical professionals, including doctors, nurses and technicians (as well as patients), are engaged in its use and thus exposed to its inherent hazard, radiation. There is growing utilization of both beta and gamma rays for the diagnosis and treatment of disease.
Despite various precautions, including monitoring and protective devices (such as lead aprons, gowns, collars, eyeglasses, and gloves), there exist ample occasion and unprotected body area for unwanted radiation exposure. Protective devices frequently are not worn due to their weight, hindrance of dexterity, lack of touch sensation, and unmanageable awkwardness. Some areas of the body, notably the face, are nearly impossible to protect without wearing a cumbersome helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,545 discloses an insert for a surgical glove having a flexible, generally planar member which includes a material that attenuates x-rays or other ionizing radiation.
Thus, there is a need for devices which can protect area of the body which may be exposed to damaging radiation without hindering the user""s dexterity or loss of touch sensation.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a topical composition is provided comprising at least one radio-opaque agent and a carrier. The topical composition may be in any form including, but not limited to, a lotion, cream, gel, powder, emulsion, or solution. The topical composition of the present invention can be applied to a surface, such as all or part of a human body, to prevent or reduce exposure to radiation.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a glove which includes a gel, cream, lotion, solution, emulsion, or powder comprising at least one radio-opaque agent. Preferably, the gel, cream, lotion, solution, emulsion, or powder is the topical composition of the present invention. For example, the gel, cream, lotion, solution, emulsion or powder may be disposed within one or more sealed compartments which are integrated into the glove so that it does not contact the user""s hand when the glove is worn. According to one preferred embodiment, the glove includes one or more sealed compartments containing a radio-opaque agent which cover the outer dorsal layer of a user""s hand (i.e., the side of the hand opposite the palm side) but not the fingers of the hand. According to another preferred embodiment, the glove includes one or more sealed compartments containing a radio-opaque agent which cover the entire outer dorsal layer (including fingers) of a user""s hand.
Alternatively, the radio-opaque agent may be coated on the outer and/or inner surface of the glove. When the radio-opaque agent is coated on the inner surface of the glove, the radio-opaque agent may be transferred to the user""s hand when the glove is worn by the user.
Yet another embodiment is a glove having at least two separate compartments for the fingers of a user. The glove comprises an outer dorsal layer and a palmer layer. The outer dorsal layer includes a top layer and a bottom layer. At least one radio-opaque agent is disposed between the top and bottom layers. The radio-opaque agent is included in at least the portion of the outer dorsal layer which covers the separate compartments for the fingers of the user.
The glove of the present invention may be worn to prevent or reduce exposure of the hand of a person while maintaining the person""s manual dexterity and sense of touch.